Hallow and the Pizza Hut
by SariSpy56
Summary: After getting really bad marks on her report card, Hallow is forced to get a job at Pizza Hut.


Kick, Gunther, Brad, January, Selena and Hallow are at January's mansion one day before second semenster ends and are each holding their report cards. It came out just today after school and everyone of them are nervous.

"I'm nervous," Brad cried as he held his report card tightly.

"We'll do it altogether," January replied. "On three. One ... two ... three!"

At the same time, Kick, Gunther, Brad, January, Selena and Hallow opened their report cards. They were stunned instead of shocked.

"I got all Bs," Brad said after looking his card. "Yeah Brad!"

"I got a couple of Bs and Cs," Gunther replied after looking at his card.

"I got all As," January spoke confidently after looking at her card.

"So do I," Selena replied after looking her card. "What did you get Kick?"

"A couple of As and Bs," Kick replied after looking at his card. "Which is weird by the way."

All was silent until after Hallow looks at her card, she lets out a hugh scream that almost made her friends deaf.

"What's wrong Hallow?" Selena asked Hallow.

Being speechless, Hallow gave Selena (and everyone else) her report card. Everyone went shocked at this.

"Ds and Fs!" Everyone asked Hallow.

"I know," Hallow replied glooomy. "It sucks big time. I tried my hardest but thanks to Lady Grey, my marks have not been improved."

"Does your parents know about this yet?" Kick asked Hallow.

"Nope." Hallow replied confidently. "And it's my job to keep it that way."

Just then, Hallow's cellphone rang which made Hallow jump. Everyone watch as Hallow nervously answers the call. They could tell that the call was not good.

"Hello?" Hallow asked.

"YOUNG LADY YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE!" yelled her father, Mr. Luna.

"What happened?"

"You know what happened Halloween Prohias Luna. It's your report card. It's a disgrace!"

"How did you get my report card? I had it with me."

"The school board made two copies young lady," answered Hallow's mother, Mrs. Luna. "One for the student and the other for the parents. Your report card is not good."

"Sorry."

"DON'T YOU SORRY US!" yelled Mr. Luna once more. "Your mother and I want you back in the house in exactly 10 minutes!"

Then Mr. Luna hangs up.

"I don't know about this Hallow, but you're in big trouble." Brad said to Hallow.

"Put a sock in it Brad," Hallow replied in an angry tone.

()()()()()

10 minutes later, Hallow is in the living room with her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Luna and her older sister Eve who works at the White Embassy. You can tell that Mr. and Mrs. Luna are very mad while Hallow is nervous.

"Halloween Prohias Luna," Mr. Luna spoke which sent chills running up Hallow's spines. Hallow does not like to be addressed by her full name. "Your mother and I were talking about your report card and your job at the Black Embassy."

"My job?" Hallow spoke. "It's perfectly fine."

"No it isn't dear," Mrs. Luna said. "Two weeks ago, we had a call from Black Leader."

"He said that you blown up the entire Black Embassy thus sending 300 workers to the hospial." Mr. Luna finished. "Shortly, we recieved the insurance bill and ... the bill is very high."

"We can't afford to pay the bill," Mrs. Luna spoke.

"I was only trying to capture Lady Grey," Hallow protested. "I didn't mean to injured 300 workers!"

"Listen dear. We know that you loved your job very much and we appreciate it and do nothing to oppose it, but your father and I felt that this job isn't really helping you improving your marks and helping with our ... y'know ... troubles in the house."

"So we made a difficult decision and it's for your own good." Mr. Luna spoke before leaning towards Hallow who just sank to the cusion of the couch deeply. "We decided that you get a summer job at Pizza Hut."

"PIZZA HUT!" Hallow cried. "I can't work at Pizza Hut!"

"I'm sorry but it's for your own good. And besides, you'll grow to like it. Trust me."

"Doubtful."

()()()()()

Next day, Hallow search through Mellowbrook to find Pizza Hut. She was quite lucky that it's in downtown and once she got there, she is greeted by Rowdy Randmikon.

"Hello," Rowdy said to Hallow. "You must be Hallow Luna."

"Yep," Hallow replied.

"Welcome to your first job at Pizza Hut. First things first, get into your work outfit and stand at the front of the cashier for your first assignment. Move, move or it's the oven punishment for a few weeks."

Hallow starts to walk but was stopped by Rowdy.

"Hand the weapons over to me at once," Rowdy orderd Hallow.

In a sign of defeat, Hallow emptied her pockets to reveal a pile of weapons hidden inside her. Guess Hallow doesn't want to leave home unguarded.

"All of it," Rowdy said once more.

Out of pure defeat, Hallow gave Rowdy her chain mallet.

()()()()()

"_I'm sorry but it's for your own good. And besides, you'll grow to like it. Trust me._" Hallow spoke her father's exact words. "Yeah right. As if."

As Hallow worked, most of the customers are pretty nice. Maybe the job isn't so bad after all, but that's when the real trouble begins - one customer is not very nice and instead he is a mean, spoiled, rich teen who goes by the name Gordon Gibbles.

"Hello and welcome to Pizza Hut." Hallow said happily.

"Yeah yeah. Hi." Gordon replied in a mean way.

"So what can I get you sir?"

"Well for starters, you will address me as SIR Gordon Gibble!"

"I'll keep that in mind Gordon."

"And second of all, I want you to make me a giant pizza in the shape of my awesome head!"

"Hold it right there Gordon. You can't possibly make me do that!"

Just then, Hallow's boss Rowdy approaches. Rowdy seems to be unkind to Hallow ever since for reasons unknown and favors Gordon because he is also wealthy.

"Oh yes he can Ms. Luna!" Rowdy yelled at Hallow.

"But sir. Gordon's an asshole!" Hallow pleaded.

"An asshole with lots of money dammit!"

"Now where were we?" Gordon said. "Oh yes. Here's the address that I want to deliver the pizza to."

Hallow takes the address card from Gordon and reads the address. A few seconds later, Hallow went furious.

"HEY! THAT'S YOUR ADDRESS!"

"So? Get to work peasant girl."

()()()()()

20 minutes later, Hallow is at the front of the main entrance to Gordon's mansion. She knocks a couple of times until Gordon opens the door.

"Well it's about time peasant girl." Gordon barked at Hallow.

"Well there's a bit of trouble at Pizza Hut because a certain dog had rabies and infected almost all of our customers." Hallow spoke.

"You and your stupid lies!"

"I'm telling the truth! Anyway, here's your pizza."

Gordon greedily grabs the pizza and slams the door behind him leaving Hallow stunned. Hallow, being furious, knocks the door again until Gordon opens the door again looking rather annoyed.

"What?" Gordon asked in annoyance.

"Gordon that'll be 20 bucks." Hallow replied.

"So? I'm not paying!"

"Either you will or else."

"Or else what peasant girl!"

Hallow had no choice but to pull out her gun that she's been keeping hidden the whole time and aims it at Gordon.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gordon barked after seeing the gun.

"Last warning Gordon." Hallow warned. "Pay the pizza or have your precious head blast into pieces?"

"Do you really think that I'm-"

But Hallow is serious as she was about to shoot Gordon in the head. Gordon throws his arms up high in defeat.

"Alright, alright! I'll pay the pizza! Just don't shoot me!"

So Gordon hands Hallow 20 bucks and slams the door behind him leaving Hallow alone with 20 bucks in her hand.

"Mission accomplish!" Hallow spoke in confident. "I just love being a spy sometimes!"


End file.
